The use of both permanent magnets and electromagnets for the treatment of fluids, has been known for many years. In recent years many important breakthroughs have been made in magnetic fluid conditioning and many large industries have magnetic fluid conditioning equipment working satisfactorily for the past twenty years or more. Numerous patents exist disclosing such systems including those listed herein.
These patents include the following namely; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,587, 4,428,837, 5,738,766, 5,759,391, 5,783,074, 5,656,171, 5,667,677, 5,670,041, 5,673,721, 5,683,579, 5,705,064, 5,716,520, 4,935,133, 5,439,586, 4,999,106, 5,178,757, 5,468,378, 5,304,302, 5,271,834, 5,221,471, 5,540,835, 58044067.
The basic principle and theory behind all of them seems to be that matter is made up of molecules, which in turn are composed of atoms having definitely recognisable electrical characteristics. Each atom consists of a positive mass or core, surrounded by a revolving negative mass of one or more electrons, disposed in concentric rings or orbits. The whole atom is held together by an invisible, cohesive force. Each electron has two motions: a rotational or spin motion, and a revolving or orbital motion. Likewise, each electron develops two magnetic fields, one perpendicular to the direction of travel, and the other a circular field, following the direction travelled. The intensity of these fields is proportional to the mass and speed of the electrons. It is these magnetic fields or links which hold the electrons in fixed relation to each other.
Chemical reactions take place through the modification in the cohesion of the electrons revolving in the outer rings or orbits of atoms, specifically, if the magnetic fields or links of these outer electrons are disturbed, a reaction will result.
The magnetic fields of the outer ring of electrons can be crossed by magnetic links produced from an external force. The resultant change in the direction of the fields will cause sufficient modification in the cohesive force within the atoms and molecules to alter the molecular structure.
Crystallization originates in the harmonious vibratory motion of two or more molecules of dissolved minerals or salts, to which molecules of water and other molecules of dissolved minerals or salts are attracted. By imparting to the water and salt molecules additional electrical energy, and establishing a single magnetic filed direction the harmony of the crystallization is upset, and intra molecular cohesion is broken. This occurrence will cause a dissolution of any existing scale forming crystals, and will prevent the formation of any new crystals. These crystals are in the form of a metastable compound called "Aragonite". Aragonite does not bond together easily and thus scale buildup is prevented. Aragonite crystals are in the form of a fine powder when dry. Scale occurs when dissolved minerals and salts (particles of hardness) in solution are activated by heat. In solution the magnetic ion is surrounded by water molecules, forming a crystalline structure similar to the crystals formed by hydrated minerals and salts. The various magnetic fields of these molecular groups are of sufficient intensity to combine at the heat point of attraction, and lattice (intertwine) forming a solid calcium carbonate deposit, commonly called scale. This system prevents these deposits of scale from forming. the minerals are rendered into a soft mud and are readily removed from the system by flushing or are carried with the flow to the low point of the piping system.
In operation a thin film of aragonite talc, much like a protective coating of oil will be deposited on the interior surfaces of the system. This powdery coating prevents free gases from attacking the metal it coats, thereby eliminating corrosion.
Hundreds of thousands of magnetic fluid conditioning units are in use throughout the world, with East Block countries having developed this technology over the last fifty years. The industry may be compared to the silicon chip industry. It is definitely not a newcomer to technology, but is expected to replace at least fifty percent of chemical and other treatment methods, within the next thirty years.